<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life That Could’ve Been by artsbycypherinnit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044509">The Life That Could’ve Been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit'>artsbycypherinnit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry has no other siblings though I’m lazy, James Potter and Lily Potter survives, M/M, Neville’s parents didn’t get tortured here, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, The Potters are one big family, The Weasleys are nice, The only romantic ships are Jily and Wolfstar, Yes Wolfstar moves in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween night, 1891, a dark cloaked figure appears in front of Godric’s Hollow, scowling in disgust.</p><p>He walked into the house, as the residents inside rushed to hide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Life That Could’ve Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Voldemort walked into the colourful house with a scowl, as he faced off with James Potter. “Go, Lily! Run! Take him away from here!” James said, as Lily ran upstairs, baby Harry reaching out for his father.</p><p>Lord Voldemort chuckled, before he took out his wand. “Petrificus Totalus!” James froze up, before Voldemort scoffed, pushing him slightly, making the frozen body fall over.</p><p>Voldemort went upstairs, listening to Lily’s pitiful attempts at calming herself down.</p><p>“Move aside, Mudblood.” He said, firing the same spell towards Lily, before pushing her aside, advancing on the baby in his crib. The baby, confused as to why this... man is scowling menacingly at him.</p><p>“Look at you, Potter. So helpless, so...weak.” Voldemort said, before aiming the wand at him. “Goodbye, Potter.” Harry only tilted his head, making Voldemort sneer. “Avada Kedavra.” He said, the sickly green spell shooting towards Harry in full force, before a golden shield engulfed Harry’s crib, rebounding the spell towards Voldemort.</p><p>The impact of the rebound caused half of the house to get destroyed, but Harry could only cry as the pain in his forehead became overbearing.</p><p>Suddenly, a man in a leather jacket and punkish clothing appeared, gathering the boy in his arms. “Pup are you ok? Where is mummy and daddy?” Harry, recognising it as his Uncle Sirius, calmed down before pointing to where he can feel the parental bond between his and his parents, to which Sirius, after putting him down on his motorcycle basket, immediately started digging through the rubble.</p><p>He heard a crack, pausing his digging to see Remus, eyes baggy, lifting Harry into his hands and calming down from whatever has been scaring him.</p><p>“Remus can you give me a hand, here love? James and Lily are trapped in the rubble.” Sirius said softly, making the werewolf nod before helping him dig them out. </p><p>When they finally managed it, Sirius noticed that they’re not... dead. “Finite Incantatum.” Sirius whispered, as the spell engulfed James and Lily, before they both stiffly got up. “Thank you for that, Sirius.” The two blinked at their best friend, before hugging him tightly. “I thought we’ve lost you, Prongs.” Sirius said, making James grin. “Thankfully you didn’t, right.” James gave them a cheeky smile, before looking around for Harry.</p><p>“Where’s Harry? Please don’t tell me he’s...” Sirius chuckled, before he walked over to his motorcycle and lifted the baby into his hands, who smiled happily when he saw his parents. “Mummy! Daddy!” Harry called out, making grabby hands towards the two, who sighed in relief, Lily taking the boy into her arms, hugging him closely. “But... How? How is he not dead?” Lily asked the equally confused people in front of her, before a crack sounded next to them. </p><p>“I believe I have the answer to that, Miss Evans.” Dumbledore said, smiling softly.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>At Hogwarts</p>
</div>“You’re meaning you tell me, headmaster, the reason Prongslet didn’t die is because of our love?” James said softly, as Harry was asleep in Lily’s arms.<p>“Yes, to put it into simple words. However, because of this, Harry is now considered to be one of Wizarding History’s greatest heroes, and thus will be thrusted into the limelight of fame at a very early age.” James’ face contorted into a slightly uncomfortable expression. </p><p>“I guess we might have to go into hiding for a longer time than intended, Lily-flower.” Lily nodded, before looking at Dumbledore, who smiled softly. “Do you have anywhere in mind, James?” </p><p>James blinked for a few minutes, before smiling sadly. “I know one place...” Lily caught on to the slight sadness in her husband’s eyes, so she shifted slightly to hold James’s hand, to which he held back softly.</p><p>“Should I keep this place a secret too?” Dumbledore asked softly, making the two parents glance at each other, before sighing. “If it’s guaranteed to keep Harry safe from the remaining Death Eaters, sure.” James said, making Dumbledore nod.</p><p>After Dumbledore swore secrecy for the new location, the five of them apparated to the Potter mansion, where they all would be living from now on.</p><p>“So are you guys going to move in or not? It’s a big house and if it’s just us three then Harry’s going to get bored really fast.” James asked, making his two best friends smile. “Sure. It’s not like I’d rather live in Grimmauld Place anyways.” Sirius said, playing with Harry’s hair. “You already know my answer. If there’s a place to somehow prevent me from harming Harry then I’d move in.” </p><p>James grinned. “We do have a basement, and our own private forest, Remus.” Remus blinked, before smiling softly. “Then I’ll move in too.” James cheered, as Lily shook his head slightly at her boys.</p><p>At least the danger has passed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any mistakes please point them out 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>